A loving home for every child
by Zerovk
Summary: A story addressing the rising phenomenon in the society - parents neglecting their own children for work , entertainment or just to avoid dealing with kids - . ( fluff kaze / kxz )
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 ** _Attachment_**.

An emotion he could never feel for his parents , rather his preschool teacher . He used to spend most of his time with her after all , and not his actual parents . How saddening . _Is that why they say reality is harsh ?_

.

.

 ** _One of many ._**

He knew he was one of many children out there , neglected by their family and seeking comfort in a stranger's home .

.

.

.

 ** _Home ._**

They teach children that home is a place where you feel safe , loved and precious . But he didn't feel any of those . _Were they lying ? Or was he the problem ?_

.

.

 ** _Care ._**

He yearned to be cared for . They should have shown him more of that , if not , then why did they even give birth to him ? His little brain couldn't come up with an answer .

.

.

.

 ** _Attention ._**

He wanted his parents' concern , love and care . He wanted their attention .. Or anyone's .

.

.

.

 ** _Loneliness ._**

Is something he learned to live with . Even amidst his toys , he felt the usual pang of solitude . They bought him toys , lots of them . But never joined him , never played with him , never spared some of their time for him .

Sometimes they would promise to , but then they would only break that promise , like usual .

.

.

.

 ** _Disappointment ._**

A surge of disappointment floods his tiny being every time they break their promises . But he still looked forward to it . Because when they do so , they kiss his forehead apologetically . The very gentle and brief display of affection helps sate his thirst for a very short time until he starts yearning for them even more .

.

.

.

 ** _Shyness ._**

His personality didn't help him make friends fast . He finds himself wondering if such was the case because he never had a chance to pick up anyone's habits , he couldn't shape up his own . He didn't wake up to his father and mother 's love . He never witnessed them interacting much because he never had enough time to be with them in the first place .

.

.

.

 **Darkened .**

His childhood felt like a darkened , deserted and cold place .

Until one day , his parents decided to leave him with one of their friends' son .

.

.

.

 ** _Unexpected ._**

The way that guy talked to him was .. Unexpected . He wasn't talking in a fake childish tone so as to appeal to him , yet he wasn't talking in a formal way reserved for elders or strangers either . It was simply endearing .

.

.

.

 ** _Ache ._**

That alone made little zero's heart ache very softly yearning for what he had long wished for .. Care , attention and maybe even love . The way Kaname talked to him , for starters , made him feel acknowledged for the human being he was .. Moreover , he talked to him like he wasn't some child , clueless and naive , ( Most people unfortunately treated him as though he was . )

.

.

.

 ** _Obedient ._**

Mostly , they tend to be nice the first 5 minutes before switching on the TV on a kid channel and making sure he was seated like an obedient mechanical child , ideal , and minded his own business . then they would resume texting their friends or something ..

.

.

.

 ** _Closer ._**

Whoever they may have been texting or interacting with , must have felt way closer than Zero himself , though he was practically a few steps away ..

.

.

.

 ** _Fine ._**

For them , As long as the child had means of entertainment and some snacks , everything should be fine until his parents finally come .

 _So pathetic , miserable and .. alone ._ It Made him feel like some kind of possession left in the hands of a friend of his parents till they were done with whatever plans they had .

.

.

.

 ** _A pet ._**

Maybe a good way to describe it would be likening him to a pet .. A pet left in other people's care until his owners came to get him back ..

No .. Even a mere pet would be lucky getting some sort of attention , a pat on the head there or some tickles here ..

.

.

.

 ** _Astonishment ._**

When he told Kaname that he was eight years old , the elder 's expression turned into astonishment . He had actually expected him to be six years old or younger judging by the way he looked .

.

.

.

 ** _Conversation ._**

Kaname actually initiated a conversation with him . He asked little Zero about school and if he had good friends .

.

.

.

 ** _A Sad smile ._**

He didn't know why but when he talked about the way he did whatever he could to make his friends happy , Kaname gave him a smile that looked sad . He didn't know how a smile could look sad but it did .

.

.

.

 ** _Selfish ._**

" Zero , there comes a point in life where you should be selfish . Instead of your friends , mother and father , what they think and what they want , you should start thinking of yourself . Before doing anything , ask yourself ' Do I want this ? '

.

.

.

 ** _kaname ._**

kaname told him to think of himself , to prioritize his own happiness every once in awhile .

.

.

.

 ** _Ominous ._**

Those feelings were ominous . And they definitely had a meaning . As if on cue , Kaname's cell phone rang . He said he would be right back and went to answer the call .

Zero knew he shouldn't follow but curiosity got the best of him . He stood up on his tiny legs and followed his new .. his new .. new what ? What was Kaname to him ?

His eyes darted everywhere and then he recalled three words .

Safe , loved and cared for .. Home .. Being with Kaname was like finally finding home .

zero brightened up and proceeded following the voice .

.

.

.

 ** _Burden ._**

When he got near , he heard the elder apologizing over the phone . He didn't seem to notice Zero approaching .

It seemed like someone was waiting for him .. He had plans that he forgot about when Zero's parents asked him to take care of their child ..

.

.

.

 **Guilt and shame** gnawed at the little boy's innocent mind . He shouldn't have .. If it weren't for him , Kaname would have been spending time with his friends now .

He was sure the elder would prefer to leave and meet his friends .. No matter how kind he was , he must love his friends more .

.

.

.

It's then that Kaname hears the front door slamming . He paused , told his friend to wait and started calling " Zero ? "

But no one answered . He dashed through the whole apartment looking for the little boy but never found him .

 _Oh , God ! Where did he go ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Four years later :**

 **.**

 **.**

" I don't like her . " the silverette simply stated as he leaned on the fridge and pursed his lips shortly after , already feeling disgusted as he recalled images of that night . He'd never forget . He'd never let it go . The girl still got on his last nerve whenever he thought of how damn clingy she was , those octopus hands of hers sneaking their way to the brunette elder's shoulder , something that usually came prior to a bolder , a more provocative move .

The elder , who had been busy preparing them a heavenly treat of hot chocolate , just smiled in that knowing , smug but absolutely appetizing way he always made zero suffer with , before rephrasing the silver haired male's words

" You don't like any of my female acquaintances , Zero . I sometimes wonder why . " Kaname said , features pulled together in an amused grin as he turned on the mini coffee beater and started moving his hand in what seemed like tango to the younger .

Entranced , Zero made no response to that , while Kaname found himself taking back his words as he leafed through his memories , almost bursting into laughter the very moment he recalled how Aido and Zero fought like animals whenever they met .

" Actually , you don't like any of my acquaintances , except for Taku . "

 _Well , because Takuma is already in a relationship with Senri , and doesn't look at you like you are a piece of meat !_ Zero almost blurted out , but thankfully held back his tongue before a blunder could escape and totally ruin his life , turning it upside down . He himself didn't know why .. perhaps it was a desire to ' monopolize senpai ' . Perhaps it was fear of neglect and that , he would not tolerate , not after experiencing what being genuinely cared for meant in a raw sense . Kaname was not obligated to care for him , after all . He was not his father nor relative .. He needn't be that nice to him .so it must mean he really liked him , right ? Just knowing that someone out there thought of him like that , valued him , made his heart flutter beyond words . And he was not ready to give up such thing . He would not let anyone steal that feeling from him ! He was not going down without a fight . he'd make sure to win the battle , to have the last laugh .

Deep inside , the elder had a good hunch why the grumpy teenager hated anyone getting close to them . A part of him chose to overlook it though . After all , he could be wrong . Instead of complicating it between them , he preferred the chemistry they had at the moment . He was selfish . He was not willing to risk jeopardizing their relationship or the trust zero had in him just because he suspected the younger may harbor some not-so-brotherly feelings for him without even realizing .

Deciding he'd rather change the topic , kaname finished beating the milk and tossed the mini tool in the sink before going back to the counter where he stores the cocoa powder .

" So how is it going with your parents ? " He'd asked rather offhandedly , engrossed in his task .

Ever so slightly , Zero pulled away from the fridge , darted his gaze to the left before shrugging and answering in a relaxed casual manner , perhaps too relaxed to be genuine . " What about them ? It's going fine . "

Kaname could tell , without looking , that the younger had just lied to him . He'd been spending a long time with the silver haired boy enough to be able to tell .

Maybe he was just avoiding that topic because he didn't want to worry him or maybe he didn't feel thrilled to be pitied , again . Either ways , Kaname was not pleased . And he was not going to hide it . In fact , he was going to show Zero just how much it pissed him off , in a very sensually sadistic manner . Zero may not be smitten but he couldn't possibly be immune to the elder's sinful beauty .

" You know what makes me feel terribly offended and hurt ? " the brunette asked as he gently pushed the two cups away and wasted no time inching closer to the now rigid younger , feeling immensely satisfied by the flustered sight zero gave him , unconsciously .

the silverette merely twitched a shoulder and tilted his head in question , urging the elder to elaborate , because he didn't trust his voice not to waver at the sudden proximity .

" You lying to me . " Kaname revealed as he continued to get closer to the younger , only stopping once they were a breath apart .

.

.

.

 _At first , he thought it was a prank , something the little boy did out of mischief , to make him think he ran away . He must have wanted to play hide and seek , Kaname firmly believed . So he lowered the phone , completely forgetting the ongoing call , and began searching every nook and cranny in the flat for the said child ._

 _At some point , however , he nearly gave up and thus resorted to the last option he had left . He spoke up , loudly calling for the little child and warning him he would get really mad if the boy did not come out that instant ._

 _A moment passed by before kaname added he would not be talking to the child for a long time too . Perhaps it was not a good enough bait though . If the boy didn't really like him , such threat would be , for all intents and purposes , pointless . He hoped that was not the case though . he hoped it was going to work ._

 _It's only after a few more nerve wracking moments that kaname started realizing , a little bit too late , that Zero might have really left the apartment . And he , Kuran Kaname , had consumed so much time searching for the boy inside the apartment when he should have gone out to follow him . Damn ! zero could have gotten too far during the time he wasted looking for him inside ._

 _His tendency to not think of the worst case scenarios was to blame ._

 _It was nearing Christmas , and the streets were understandably crowded with people , some going out on dates , others getting ready for celebrating new year - shopping for decorations , gifts and clothes -_

 _Zero couldn't have chosen a time more inopportune to disappear at . Losing sight of a child in such situation had to be the worst thing that could ever happen . Kaname cursed as he maneuvered his way through the crowds of people without getting sandwiched , determined , despite everything , to find the little child and demand to know why he did such thing in the first place ( if he could find him , that is )_

 _._

 _._

 _._

As soon as the flashback from that time when they first met four years ago played itself in the elder's head , Kaname found himself pulling away , reddish brown strands falling to cover his eyes , shielding his expression from view . Damn ! he got carried away he almost gave the younger a scare by his actions .

However , he regained his unreadable mask in no time and with a smile , he lifted his chin and gazed back at the silver haired boy , before sincerely promising " I will always be there for you , Zero . you can count on me , okay ? "

As if to support his point , Kaname put his hands on the younger's shoulders . He gave him a nod , as if to seal the vow . And zero could only gulp , swallowing past the lump that was starting to form in his throat at the whole thing . When he finally realized how stupid he must have looked , he snatched himself away from the affectionate gesture and grimaced, mumbling something about how he was no child , the thing that made Kaname chuckle and go back to the long forgotten cups of hot chocolate .

Zero , on the other hand , quickly went back to his grumpy nature and stomped his way out of the kitchen .

Kuran kaname was so cruel to do that to him , to get that close and stare right in his eyes with that intense gaze of his , saying such bittersweet words . It's not that he hated hearing those heartfelt words , he didn't . they did comfort him but at the same time reminded him of what they were to each other , close friends with a wide age gap . He didn't know why the idea of being friends did not appeal to him anymore .. It's like it wasn't enough .. Like he wanted to be something even more important to the elder . what could that be ? He knew what .. Deep inside , he knew .. But could he really admit it ?

.

.

.

.


End file.
